Used To Be Friends
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Severus and Sirius used to be friends before school had ever started. Best friends at that. Almost brothers. Can they ever get that closeness back? NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Severus frowned as his Mother dragged him to the Black house. Even though he was only five, Severus was old enough to understand what his mother had explained. They were going to a highly esteemed couples house, mother had said, for a soiree. And she had made it clear, with several slaps to his face, that he was to behave. His mother was on edge, because she was only just being allowed back into high society, and that was only because everyone thought he was some sort of prodigy despite his filthy half-blood. He knew from the moment he walked in that he'd have to make a good impression, and that he'd have to play with the other kids. But when they got there, his mother shoved him off quickly and he found himself walking around the large house for a group he could join. Most of the kids were too old, or too young for him. The kids that were near his age glared at him, so he kept away from them. But he had to find someone to talk with, or his mother would be cross. Even more so than usual, and he already had enough bruises at the moment. He had found himself walking up the long staircase, ignoring the mean look a house-elf sent him. It was creepy, but he didn't mind. If he could hide out long enough in a bathroom, maybe he'd be able to convince his mother he had played with the other kids- so long as he learned a few of their names.

"Hi!"

Severus gave a yelp and fell back on his bottom as a black-haired boy appeared from nowhere. He quickly jumped up, not wanting this boy to tattle about how uncouth he was being. "Hi." He smiled, feeling uncomfortable. He was shy, but this boy seemed not to be. He seemed full of energy, and Severus was hoping that maybe he'd want to play and that he wouldn't be mean.

"I'm Sirius. This is my house." The boy seemed friendly- friendlier than anyone else in the whole house. "Who are you?"

"I'm Severus Snape." He braced himself, waiting for Sirius to laugh at him for being a half-blood. But instead the boy nodded.

"You're the new boy..." He declared. "Want to play with me?"

Severus smiled. "What do you want to play?" He asked, glad that Sirius didn't seem to want to pick on him like mostly everyone else did.

"You're the guest- you're supposed to pick."

Severus frowned for a moment, worried about Sirius not liking the games he liked. "Do you like ninjas or pirates?" He asked, hoping that the boy would say yes.

"What are those?" Sirius asked. He was genuinely curious, Severus realized, and he relaxed. "They sound awesome."

"Ninja's are really really sneaky and strong! They can kill you before you even know they're there."

"Woah..."

"And pirates are people who live on big boats with cannons and swords and they do whatever they feel like because they're pirates and they don't care." Severus liked to talk about pirates the most, he wished he could have that much freedom. "They even have wooden legs and eyepatches!"

"I want to be a pirate!" Sirius said. "Then I could eat supper even when mother tells me no!" As he finished, his stomach rumbled.

Severus looked around before leaning to whisper in Sirius's ear. "I have candy..I'll share but you have to promise not to tell."

"I won't. I promise." Sirius insisted. "Let's go to my room so we don't get caught..."

-00000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000-000000000000000000

"You're room is huge!" Severus's eyes were wide as he stared, and Sirius nodded. "Do you have to share?"

"Slytherins don't share a room." Sirius reminded Severus. "When you have money you don't have too."

"If I had a room this gigantic, I wouldn't mind sharing." Severus breathed, still standing even though Sirius had climbed on the bed and had gestured for him to do the same.

"You're room can't be that small..." Sirius argued, watching as Severus finally walked over to his bed and climbed up.

"I don't have a room...I only have a trunk..." He frowned as he petted Sirius's blue silk blankets, looking as if he had never seen or felt anything like it before. Severus was odd, Sirius decided, but that didn't really matter because he was nice and not mean like the rest of the children he was forced to play with. "But that's okay because I have imagination..."

"What's that?" Sirius asked, watching as Severus carefully looked around toward the door before pulling of his boot.

"It's when you pretend in your head and make up stuff in your head. I make up stories when I'm locked in my trunk...it makes it almost fun." He said, shaking the boot to send a bag of candy falling to the blankets. Sirius had never seen that kind of candy before, and his mother brought them to Honeydukes all the time.

"What are those?" He asked, prepared to eat them no matter what they were because he was very hungry.

"Kisses." Severus explained. "Mother always buys me clothes that don't fit so I had extra room in the front for them." He shoved his boot back on before ripping open the bag.

"Kisses?" He asked. What an odd name for candy!

"There just chocolates...its muggle candy." He explained, seeming embarrassed at the fact that he was a half-blood. But Sirius couldn't understand why he should be ashamed. Because he was back in high-society now, and everyone had been calling him a prodigy. So that must mean he was just as good as everyone else!

"I don't care if you're a half-blood..." Sirius insisted, grabbing a candy and carefully unwrapping it as Severus did the same. He would have eaten the foil had he not taken the time to look at Severus. "I care if you're nice."

"Mother says I'm not nice...she says I'm an evil child..." Severus sighed.

"But you're sharing your candy...that's nice." He insisted. "And you're not mean like the other kids...they think were all better than everyone else because were purebloods. But I don't think that matters.." He whispered the last part, relieved when Severus nodded eagerly.

"We can't even see blood when its inside...its all stupid." He agreed.

"And if were so much better, than why does everyone else hate purebloods?" Sirius asked.

"And think we're the bad guys?" Severus was nodding, his eyes full of the anger Sirius felt too. "I don't think it'd be so bad to be in Gryffindor." He whispered, looking scared as he did so. "What's wrong with being brave?"

Sirius had never dared to admit that he, too, had thought Gryffindor could be a good thing. But Severus seemed to understand him, so that made it safe to agree. "Who wants to be a slimy snake anyways?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooo

"Argh!" Severus yelled, flailing a pretend sword at Sirius who did the same.

"What noise is that?" Sirius giggled, getting stabbed in the stomach with a sword as a result of losing his concentration.

"I don't know. But that's the noise pirates make!" He insisted, laughing as Sirius chopped off his ear. "Oh no, I'm deaf!" He yelled, cupping his ear as the massive amounts of blood poured down.

"So? I can't eat anymore! You broke my stomach." He complained, attempting to hold his guts in with one hand as he chased Severus around.

"Only because you shot my ship with a cannon!" Severus countered, turning to jab at Sirius's eye.

"Because you plundered all my booty!"

"You said booty!" Severus looked Sirius in the eyes for a second of silence. Than both of them were giggling like idiots.

"So did you!" Sirius pointed out. "Booty." He whispered, making sure that the door was still closed. "How do pirates take booty's?" He asked.

"I don't know." Severus trailed off for a moment, but then his eyes lit up with horror. "Do you think they chop them off people!?"

Sirius hadn't thought of that. "When we become pirates we won't do that." He promised.

"Good. What would we do with a booty anyways?" Severus asked.

"Especially a girl booty." Sirius crinkled his nose.

"Eww!" The laughed in unison, not hearing the door being thrown open.

00000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000

"What are you two doing?" A black-haired girl demanded, giving Severus a mean look.

"None of you business." Sirius spat. "Get out of my room, Bellatrix."

Severus watched as the girl smiled. He was smart enough to know that she wasn't really happy. That was a smile that people wore when they were planning something. Something mean. He tried to hide behind his hair as best as he could, but it was too late. He had been targeted.

"Ewww...look how greasy his hair is." She laughed, stomping over to pull at it.

Severus frowned. It wasn't his fault his mother wouldn't let him bathe. The only time he had a chance to get clean was when she was holding him under scalding bath water, or throwing him in dark lakes with scary things that pulled him under, only to let him swim back to the surface so they could pull him under again. But he kept quiet, mother had told him to keep everyone happy. And she had warned him about his place being lower than everyone because he was a filthy half-blood. She got to be equal...but he didn't. It wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault he had icky blood.

"Don't talk to my friend like that." Sirius yelled, stomping his foot.

Severus looked up. Friend? Did he have a friend now? He really hoped he wouldn't ruin this. He had never had one of those before, but he knew they had to be great, because everyone else had them.

"You can't be friends with him." She snarled, pushing Severus in the chest. "He has dirty blood."

"You have to be nice to guests, Bellatrix! It's a rule!" Sirius pointed out. And while he couldn't go and tell on her, as it was not how things were done, he could bring it up much later in a more private setting. There were so many rules to remember...but when they were beaten into you- you learned.

"Not when they're icky-blooded." She argued, wrinkling her nose at Severus. "We only half to be half-nice."

"You're not being nice at all!" Severus whispered, fear creeping in as he realized she had heard him.

"Why should I be nice to you? You're weird." She actually spat at his feet.

Severus frowned. He was weird. He had never fit in with kids in his neighborhood. He was shy, so they hardly engaged him. And when they did, they made fun of him for using big words or wanting to pretend. They always wanted to play cricket, or other sports. Severus liked to play those, but not all the time. They were almost always boring, they had no imagination. And Severus loved to pretend-he spent most of his day daydreaming. His dream world was better than his real one. He hardly even came into the real world, he had no reason too, until now. If he had a friend, it would be worth being in the real world more- even if it meant he'd have to deal with more situations like these when he was fully conscious and not in his dream land. It would be worth it. He'd had fun playing with Sirius.

"Sorry." Severus muttered, looking down at his boots.

"Look at me when you talk to me!" Bellatrix demanded.

He had no choice. He looked up into her eyes. "I'm Sorry."

"I don't think I believe you." She smirked. "Get on your knees, and beg me to forgive you. Or I'll tell."

Severus felt the anger rush into his head. He hated being ordered around by those bigger than him. He wasn't going to let someone her size tell him what to do. She could get him beat all she wanted to. "No."

"You can't say no to me!" She yelled, shoving him.

"Yes I can!" He countered. "No." He repeated. "No. No. No." He spat.

"What is going on in here!?"

000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooo000

Sirius had nearly jumped out of his skin when his mother and Ms. Prince-Snape busted in his door.

"Severus and I were just playing." Sirius insisted, feeling awful as he watched Severus's mother yank him to her side by his hair. "Bellatrix was being mean!"

"Liar! Your cousin is a good girl!" She stormed, smiling down at the smug girl. "Bellatrix, run along."

"Yes, Aunt." Sirius glared as his cousin skipped off. Why did she always get away with everything?

"Take that look off your face!" His mother screamed. "And get downstairs! It's rude of you two to be up here away from the guests!"

"Is that chocolate on your face, boy?" Severus's mother demanded, shaking Severus. "You little shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

An order meeting had just finished, which meant that Snape was just about out the door. Unfortunately Dumbledore called him back in, and made him sit at the supper table.

"Albus, I really don't want-" Snape had started when Dumbledore gave him a look.

"I wasn't asking, Severus."

Harry watched Snape scowl and shove himself back in the seat he had just vacated. Why couldn't Dumbledore have just let him leave?

"What, in a hurry to get back to Bellatrix?" Sirius goaded, his mouth full of food.

"Never." Snape hissed vehemently. "Especially not lately...she seems to be in a rather worse mood than usual..." It almost seemed like there was a smile in Snape's voice, but that was impossible.

"She has good moods?" Sirius scoffed.

"Of course she doesn't." Snape assured. "I never said such a thing. I said she was in an even worse mood."

"What, is Voldemort not putting out for her?" Sirius demanded, making Harry gag.

"Sirius! There are children present!" Molly scolded.

"Not to mention the fact that we're trying to eat..." Remus looked ready to puke.

"Well, what is it that has gotten my delightful cousin into such a tizzy?" Sirius seemed to have a laugh in his voice, and Harry wondered just what the hell was going on.

"Well, you see Black, she seems to still be rather upset that she was never alowed unto our pirate ship. She brought it up last night at a meeting." Snape replied, his eyes seeming to twinkle for some odd reason. Harry was not the only one terrified, Hermione looked ready to faint.

"Of course she wasn't," Sirius said dryly. "She kept shooting cannon balls at other ships for no reason."

"And she kept summoning the sea monster and your mother...but I repeat myself." Snape had a smirk at the edges of his lips and Harry was worried Ron might never recover from the shock.

"Really?" Sirius asked. "You're going to bring my mother into this when I didn't even bring your anorexic demon one up?"

"She wasn't anorexic." Snape countered. "And we could have avoided your mother's summoning if you would have just let me throw your cousin off the plank."

"You don't throw someone of the plank, you make them walk it!" Sirius smiled. "You of all people should know that."

"She stole our treasure and got us into trouble, she didn't deserve those last few seconds of life that marching would have allowed her."

"Booty, Severus," Sirius was grinning now, and Harry had to wonder if his godfather was drunk, "Were adults here, use the correct terminology." Sirius ended in a giggle, and Harry's concern increased.

"I seem to recall that word getting us locked into your room for the night." Severus drawled.

"And I seem to recall you managing to explode said room." Sirius countered, talking with Snape as if it were a daily occurrence.

"That...'prank'... was not meant for your room...it was meant for the guest room Bellatrix was sleeping in. It went off too early is all."

"Mother didn't like that explanation. She made us sleep in that debris. AND we had no blankets because they burned up!"

"I was four! I didn't know how flammable cotton was!" Snape argued.

"I got screamed at for five days straight for that one!" Sirius retorted.

"That's nothing. I got locked in my trunk for six days. Mother only let me out because we were having dinner at your house that night." Snape looked like he was enjoying the memory, but that couldn't be, because Snape did not enjoy anything.

"Was that the day after I slept over at your house and forgot didn't latch the door?" Sirius asked, as if conversations with Snape were part of his usual routine.

Snape glared at Sirius. "Yes. It was. Do you have any idea how long it took me clean that wolfs vomit up!?"

"I was four!" Sirius argued.

"I told you to latch the door!"

"I thought you were joking about the wolves!" Sirius insisted.

"What did you think all that howling was!?" Snape demanded, seemingly oblivious to all the shocked stared that rested on him.

"I thought it was just werewolves." Sirius said, speaking as if Snape had asked a really stupid question.

"So when you thought it was werewolves howling, you still chose not to latch the door?" Snape asked, pointing out the stupidity of Sirius's explanation. "It took forever to clean the living room!"

"Well, we're even. I had to listen to my own mother screech when you strained her antique rug with your vomit."

"Maybe your mother should have learned to cook. I don't care when she said, that was not lasagna." Snape seemed to shudder at the memory.

"You probably could have avoided that whole mess if you hadn't muttered that exact statement under your breath."

"I didn't think she would hear me. If I knew she'd make me eat the whole pot, I would have kept quiet."

"I don't think my father ever forgave you, you know?" Sirius was grinning. "Good aim, you covered him in it."

"I don't think my mother ever forgave you for flooding my house." Severus actually grinned.

"I actually got sent home for that one." Sirius seemed proud. "You can blow up a room but if I flood a house-"

"It wasn't just the house- it was the neighborhood!"

"I was only seven!" Sirius protested. "And save it, I already listened to my mother screech about it. 'If you're going to treat your hosts like that, than you can't be a guest anywhere anymore.'" Sirius mimicked his mother's voice.

"I had to play with Lucious, because of you." Snape muttered.

"Play?" Sirius scoffed. "You locked him and Mulciber in a chest for three hours!"

0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000

Sirius hardly cared that all eyes were on him and Snape...for a moment he had caught a glimpse of his first best mate. When Snape had still been Severus. When they had been brothers. Before school started...before that damned bus ride. Before the sorting hat making a mistake and not placing Severus in Gryffindor when Sirius had been sure that was where they both belonged. Before the damn Slytherin's got their slimy hands on him, before the soon to be death eaters got inside his mind. Before Severus had become desperate for attention...for love. Before the house rivalry started to increase to a fever swell. Sirius felt a bit guilt right than. He should have stuck by him, ignored the need to fit in with the bigger group. But he had wanted to be popular for once...he had left Snape to rot. But then again, Snape had started to go down scary paths. But only after Sirius had left him...Would Snape have made the same mistakes if Sirius would have remained loyal? Sirius tried to justify his actions...Snape had had Lily. At least for a short time...but Sirius had been guilty of taking her away from him as well. All Snape had wanted, needed, was one person (just one) to be there. And no one had been.

He was a good boy, always tried to do his best.

We grew up like brothers, more than friends.

He taught me how to dream in our mad world

While his parents screamed and fought downstairs

What I wouldn't give for you to be okay

How could I let you go that way

We started out the same before we split

Just like a wishbone

Wishbone

Remember the first time we ran away

We were so scared, we nearly cried

And I remember being nervous to tell you that I wanted to die

We tried to figure out what being 'Slytherin' meant.

What I wouldn't give to know that you were okay

How could I let you get this way?

We grew up nearly the same before we split

Just like a wishbone

Wishbone

And I was never behaved in school,

and you were afraid to be caught breaking rules,

and you found a cult, when I found freedom

and you chose people who knew how to use you,

and the rumors they grew bigger,

while you gradually got angrier and thinner

I started to judge you too, when I promised I loved you

But where are you now?

What I wouldn't give to change the timeline,

what I wouldn't give for you to be okay

How could I let a friend turn out this way

We grew up the same before we split

Just like a wishbone,

wishbone


	3. Chapter 3

0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000

Sirius hardly cared that all eyes were on him and Snape...for a moment he had caught a glimpse of his first best mate. When Snape had still been Severus. When they had been brothers. Before school started...before that damned bus ride. Before the sorting hat making a mistake and not placing Severus in Gryffindor when Sirius had been sure that was where they both belonged. Before the damn Slytherin's got their slimy hands on him, before the soon to be death eaters got inside his mind. Before Severus had become desperate for attention...for love. Before the house rivalry started to increase to a fever swell. Sirius felt a bit guilt right than. He should have stuck by him, ignored the need to fit in with the bigger group. But he had wanted to be popular for once...he had left Snape to rot. But then again, Snape had started to go down scary paths. But only after Sirius had left him...Would Snape have made the same mistakes if Sirius would have remained loyal? Sirius tried to justify his actions...Snape had had Lily. At least for a short time...but Sirius had been guilty of taking her away from him as well. All Snape had wanted, _needed_, was one person (just one) to be there. And no one had been.

000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000

FLASHBACK

"Sirius?" Severus whispered, afraid to just be whispering even though he was sure his voice wouldn't be able to carry even halfway through Sirius's large room.

"Hmmm?" Sirius whispered back, his voice betraying the same fear Severus felt.

"My booty hurts..." Severus complained, still feeling the effects of the major spanking Sirius's father had given them just hours before. All because Bellatrix had broken a vase and blamed it on them.

"Mine too." Sirius complained. "But shhhh...If my mother of father hears, we'll get _another_."

"I think my booty will fall off if I get spanked again." Severus was horrified at the thought. "Maybe _that's _how pirates get their booty's! They take them from naughty kids."

"We're not naughty." Sirius argued, looking Severus straight in the eye as they both lay on their tummies.

"Than how come we're always in trouble?"

"I dunno...I just don't think we're naughty...I think our parents are."

"Maybe _you're_ not. But there has to be something wrong with _me_." Severus argued, frowning at the pillows. "Everyone says so."

"Na-uh!" Sirius protested.

"Uh-huh!" Severus retorted, sticking out his tongue.

"Na-uh! Cause _I_ don't think you are, and that means not everyone does."

Severus grinned in the dark. For the first time in his seven years of life, someone had told him he was not a bad kid. "I'm glad were mates." He whispered, sinking down into the pillows.

"Were not mates." Sirius hissed. "We're _best _mates." He promised, finishing his sentence before Severus started to wonder what he had done wrong. "Brothers." Sirius added.

"I hope we get the same room when we go to school." Severus could hardly wait for that day. "Only a few more years."

"Yeah!" Sirius was grinning wide enough that his teeth showed in the total darkness. "And then we can make more friends too!"

"Lots of them!" Severus nodded. "We'll be popular!"

"Really popular...but we'll only make friends...not best friends...cause you can't have more than one."

"I don't _want _more than one." Severus assured. "I'm happy with _you_ I don't need anything else."

Severus had connected his fist with the one Sirius held up (fist-bump)- their secret friendship move. He had remembered waking up, their fists still connected.

0000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000

Severus frowned again, as he broke from his thoughts to see he was still at Black's kitchen table. If was being honest, he'd enjoyed the brief banter with Black. It had been nice to pretend they weren't nemesis- at least for a few moments. He hadn't just been recalling a fond memory or too, he had been joking...with his _friend, _his _brother. _But that whole conversation had just been put in Severus's face to tease him. Fate was surely messing with him like it always did. It put someone he connected to in his life, made them a vital part of his being, and then it yanked them away. Severus had thought he had gotten over Sirius's leaving him. He knew he'd never heal from Lily leaving, but he had been sure he had let Black's betrayal go. He had been sure the hate they began to have for each other had nothing to do with the feelings of abandonment, but now he was not so sure. The realization hit him hard, and it hurt. But he had learned long ago not to let hurt settle. It would hurt to much. He had learned to turn it to anger. He let the anger burn inside, but this time he didn't shoot it out. He was content to let it fester...because its burn hurt much less than the stings of regret and sorrow.

He had deserved everything. Every bad thing that happened to him. Every person that ran away from him, he had caused it. He had been the reason behind everyone giving up on him, or not even giving him a chance to begin with. He had been born bad. His mother had been right. He had been an evil child...and now he was an evil man. He wanted to laugh at the memory of him and Black swearing to each other that they'd never ever ever stoop down to join the death-eaters. The absurdity, he scoffed, when they promised they'd be good people. That they'd give to charity, and that they'd have happy kids and not hit them. They'd be happy...that was the biggest lie they'd fooled themselves with. At least for him, it had been.

When you're the best of friends

Having so much fun together

You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair

You're the best of friends

Life's a happy game

You could clown around forever

Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries

Life's one happy game

If only the world wouldn't get in the way

If only people would just let you play

They say you're both being fools

You're breaking all the rules

They can't understand, the magic of your wonderland

Hu-hu-hu

When you're the best of friends

Sharing all that you discover

When that moment has past, will that friendship last?

Who can say? There's a way!

Oh I hope... I hope it never ends

'Cause you're the best of friends

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius was lonely, and as much as he tried he couldn't ever really shake the lonely feeling away. Not even drinking seemed to help, in fact it made it worse- so much so that he often found himself crying silently as he curled up into a ball on his bed. Remus had no idea of how lonely he was, and Sirius just couldn't find the words to explain how isolated he'd feel at certain times. Things just weren't the way they were before, and they never could be. James would never be able to come back...and he'd never be able to get those thirteen years of life that had been stolen from him. Peter would never be his mate again, could never be. And Remus...he loved Remus he did, but the man just wasn't able to understand the feelings the boiled within him on the days he felt lonely. None of the marauders had been able too, because they had all grown up in loving homes and hadn't had to deal with the darkness that Sirius had. They had tried, giving valiant efforts too, but they had never really been able to understand and Sirius had simply stopped talking about it. He was having a lonely night now, and Remus left him alone, knowing that was what Sirius wanted when he was in one of his lonely moods.

He swiped at his eyes, damning his family and damning Slytherins especially those of pure-blood status. They were monsters, they had to be. For who could simply condone the idea of disowning when it entailed such emotional torture? He'd much rather have felt the pain of a beating then the feeling of isolation.

He stood up and walked knelt and reached beneath his bed, pulling out an old shoebox. Opening the lid, he sat on his bed again and dumped the contents out on the blankets. This was the part of his life he didn't share, and least not completely. This was the part of his life he kept secret, the part that sometimes he longed for. That life that he regretted tossing away.

He picked up up a photo, a muggle one, and smiled down at the image of two boys with their faces full of candy floss as they sat on a bench and grinned toothily at the camera. He grabbed another photo, a wizarding one, and stared at he and Severus dressed in elaborate robes. Each boy had a scowl on their face as they tugged at the robes, desperate to be rid of them. Sirius frowned, they must had been nine then. That was when things had started to get difficult for them.

"But I thought we were going to have a sleepover at my house." Sirius argued with Severus, feeling hurt that his best mate in the world was choosing not to stay at his house.

"I know, but I sleep at your house all the time." Severus explained. "And Lily really wants me to see her dance recital thing."

"You love Lily don't you?" Sirius asked angrily. "But we're brothers, and you shouldn't put a girl before me."

"I'm not." Severus insisted. "But we spend a lot of time together and I just want to spend some time with her. Why don't you come with?"

"I don't want to go to some dance recital." Sirius complained. "Balls are boring enough." Sirius huffed. "And we really don't spend a lot of time together anymore...you always want to be alone."

Severus nodded, biting his lip. "It's just that sometimes I feel crowded...and I feel like I don't fit in...not even with you. You're popular and I'm just that odd Snape boy."

"You're not odd." Sirius promised.

"Yes I am!" Severus snapped, a dark look on his face. "I don't fit in with anyone."

"Then why do you want to spend so much time with Lily?"

"Because she doesn't know I don't fit in here...she only knows I don't fit in back home. It's not as bad."

"Severus..." Sirius didn't know what to say so he simply watched Severus walk down the steps to go meet his mother to go home.

Do you want to build a snowman?

Come on, let's go and play!

I never see you anymore.

Come out the door.

It's like you've gone away.

We used to be best buddies,

and now we're not.

I wish you would tell me why.

Do you want to build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman.

Do you want to build a snowman?

Or ride our brooms around the halls?

I think some company is overdue

I've started to talking to the paintings on the walls!

It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms.

Just watching the hours tick by...

Please, I know you're in there.

People are asking where you've been.

They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to.

I'm right out here for you.

Just let me in.

We only have each other.

It's just you and me.

What are we going to do?

Do you want to build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman.


End file.
